Deep Cover
by caphatfield
Summary: Most will label her a traitor, This Ruby was sure of. Even though she's doing it for the greater good ,if and when this ends her once close friends will probably hate her for all she will and has done. (Rated M just in case)


**Chapter 1**

Most will label her a traitor, This Ruby was sure of. Even though she's doing it for the greater good ,if and when this ends her once close friends will probably hate her for all she will and has done. Letting out tired sigh Ruby rubbed her eyes. She didn't really care if they hated her only one's opinion mattered. Just picturing the platinum blond hair and the scowl that seemed permanently fixed on Weiss' face brought a small smile. The door to the room she was sitting in opened and Cinder walked in.

"Come the attack on Beacon is starting shortly. When we get their take care of Ozpin while I go after the one they've chosen to take the Maidens powers." Cinder commanded and Motioned for Ruby to follow. They walked through the warehouse to where the others were waiting.

Ruby let out another sigh. "This is going to be a long day." She said to no one in particular but it got a few chuckles here and there. "Well let's get this done."

* * *

 **(9 months earlier.)**

Ruby was waiting in the elevator leading to the headmaster's office. She had been called in during lunch and she had no idea if she was in trouble. As the doors slide open to reveal Ozpin sitting behind his desk gazing out a floor to ceiling window siping on what Ruby could only guess was coffee. Infront of the desk studiously tapping away on a scroll. Ruby walked toward the desk and glanced to the side and saw her uncle Qrow leaning against a pillar and smiles at him. He gave a slight nod in reply.

"Ah Miss Rose good to see you made it here, Take a seat." Ozpin said turning to face her and leaning his elbows on the desk.

"First things first I want you to know that you're not in trouble." Ruby nodded and glanced at the other occupants.

"So what did you call me here for professor? I don't want to miss any classes or Wiess will yell at me." Ruby explained as she thought of the scolding she'd likely receive.

"Not to worry Miss Rose you will be excused of any classes you miss." Explained the headmaster with a smile.

"So what am I here for?" Repeated the reaper.

"Well just know that you can say no." Miss Goodwitch.

"Okayyyyyy." Ruby was really curious about what was going now.

"Well we have a mission that we believe you would be best suited for." Ozpin started.

"I'm in." Ruby said without a second thought.

"Let me finish. This mission will be top secret with only the people in this room knowing and you will be gone for an unknown amount of time."

"Oh well…. I guess I will still do it." Ruby said confidently

"Are you sure kiddo, this will not be a cakewalk." Qrow said speaking up.

"I'm Ready I can do this." Ruby said with such confidence that the others had to smile. Ozpin then went on to explain the Four maidens. **(Sorry I'm not going to write the explanation of the maidens down 'cause i'm assuming anyone who reads this will already know.)**

"Wow." Was Ruby's response to what the headmaster had just explained.

"Yes it is a lot to take in."

"Well what does that have to do with my mission exactly?"

"Well the person we're after has stolen part of the power of the fall maiden. That and we believe that you will be the next winter maiden." The last part made Ruby go wide eyed.

"W-what why me?" Ruby stammered out.

"Well we have looked at the possible candidates and you're mother was the last Winter maiden so we are hoping it's you." Miss Goodwitch said.

"And if I'm not?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Qrow said.

"So what is my mission?" the young girl inquired.

"Not here to many possibilities of someone listening." Ozpin said standing up and motioning for everyone to enter the elevator. They all loaded into the elevator and had a slightly awkward ride down to a room Ruby didn't even know existed. When the door opened Ruby was greeted with a large room that had what looked to be machines against the far wall. They walked across the room and Ruby noticed that in one of the capsil things was a person.

"Who is that?"

"That is the Fall maiden who is being kept here safely until we can find her replacement." Ozpin answered.

"So what is my mission exactly, you haven't told me yet." Ruby asked again.

"You will be going deep undercover to infiltrate what is essentially a terrorist cell hell bent on destroying peace that many have died protecting." Qrow explained.

"Wow… So no one except us will know about this?" Ruby asked.

"That is correct." Affirmed Ozpin.

"Also my friends and family will see me as a traitor?"

"That is also true."

"Well as much as I don't want that I guess I'm still willing to do this." Ruby said.

"Are you sure?" Prof. Goodwitch asked just to make sure.

"Yes if this will help save people in the large scheme of things then i'm willing. Besides i've always wanted to be a hero so i guess it fits that i have a hero's curse of sorts.."

"Hero's curse?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, Hero's lifes are usually filled with tragedy as misunderstandings and though most who become heroes don't ask for it." Explained the crimsonette.

"Well that's a cynical outlook on a hero's life." Prof. Goodwitch said and the others slightly agreed with her.

"Well anywho let's get down to business. First you will be down here five days a week for six hours a day training with either me, Qrow, or Glynda." Ozpin explained.

"Why?" Ruby asked. She understood that she'd need more training but this seemed a bit excessive.

"Miss Rose you may be a gifted first year but that's it you're just a first year and you will need more training if you are to be fighting with and someday against the people you will be going to." Ozpin explained and Ruby nodded along, it made sense.

"So when do we begin also what about my classes?" Ruby asked.

"We will take care of the classes you miss and you will start right after lunch from on tuesday through saturday." Ozpin said getting a questioning look from Ruby.

"Why start on a Tuesday and not Monday?"

"Because as an orange feline once stated 'I hate Mondays.'" Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Alright, So what now?"

"Well right now you can leave we will start tomorrow besides I think a certain someone is waiting for you on the roof." Ozpin said with a knowing smile.

"W-wha… How…. You know what nevermind." Ruby said as she walked away to meet Weiss on the roof. Ruby and Weiss had started taking a few days a week to sit down and talk. It had really helped them grow closer and had slowly made Ruby's admiration for Weiss turn into a crush.

* * *

Opening the door to the roof Ruby stepped out and spotted Weiss sitting on a bench staring at the setting sun.

"Heya Weiss." Ruby greeted sitting next to her.

"Dolt you were almost late." Weiss responded.

"Ya sorry I got distracted." Explained the younger girl.

"I guess i'll let it pass this time." The heiress said with a smile.

"Yay So how's it going, Since I saw you a few hours ago?"

"Alright I guess. Your brute of a sister kept teasing me about our talks again though."

"Well what can we do? I've already asked her to stop multiple times but I doubt she'll stop anytime soon."

"Ya you're right at least it's only her so I guess I can handle it." Weiss said sighing and leaning back.

"Rough day?" Ruby asked slouching a bit and looking toward the sky.

"Yes, that blond buffoon Jaune asked me out again. How many times do I have to say no before he gets that I don't like him?"

Ruby felt a little mad at Jaune but pushed that feeling aside. "Who know's? Maybe you could have me or Yang make it clear to him." Ruby said.

"No I'll handle it and try to push him towards Pyrrha. Gods know I can hardly stand how she follows him around like a love sick puppy."

"Well he will notice her one day… hopefully."

"Oh well, so how how was your day and what got you distracted?" Asked Weiss.

"Well my day is going well and I've been looking forward for our talk all day!" Ruby said excitedly. "As for what got me distracted, well Prof. Goodwitch asked to do something."

"Oh and what was that?"

"Well I can't really say… but don't worry I'm pretty sure you will find out soon." Ruby said with a smile but it soon turned to a frown as she thought over her mission. After a few minutes of silence Weiss turned to Ruby to see her staring off into the distance with a small frown upon her face.

"What's the matter?" She asked the crimsonette.

"Nothing… Well actually." Ruby turned to Weiss so they were face to face. "I need you to promise me something."

"Wh-" Weiss stopped short when she saw the look in Ruby's silver eyes. "S-sure."

"If I ever lose my way or my motivation promise me that you'll be there to do anything to get me back on track. E-" This next part was hard to say for Ruby. "Even if it means you have to kill me."

"W-What are you talking about Ruby?!" Weiss immediately responded.

"Please Weiss promise me!" Ruby said taking a hold of one of Weiss' hands in both of her own.

"I-" Weiss glanced down to their adjoined hands and back up to Ruby's eyes which seemed to be pleading her to make the promise. "F-Fine I promise." Weiss looked away with a slight blush, Though that still didn't distract her from wondering what could have happened to make Ruby promise her something like this.

"Thank you." Ruby threw her arms around Weiss hugging her close.

"D-dolt let go!" Weiss stuttered out face beat red. Though she wouldn't admit it the hug felt amazing. Ruby released the older girl.

"Thank you Weiss." Ruby repeated.

"What brought that on?" Weiss asked once she was composed enough.

"Nothing just a bad dream." Ruby lied smoothly though it hurt to lie to Weiss.

"Well okay I guess." Weiss said barely believing her. "Come on let's get back to the dorm it's already dark." Ruby looked to the sky and saw it was in fact already dark she hadn't noticed the sun had fully set during the conversation.

"You go ahead i'm going to stay a moment." Weiss hesitated but nodded and left. After around ten minutes of her sitting in silence a voice spoke up a few feet to her left.

"What's the real reason you had her promise something like that kiddo?" Ruby turned to see her Uncle Qrow standing there looking at her expectantly.

"Insurance." Ruby simply responded only getting a raised eyebrow in return so she elaborated. "I've realised that when I go under cover my friends and family most certainly my team will hate me and feel betrayed. At first they will question it of course but given time and the right circumstances they will and I don't want that but it is inevitable." Ruby explained.

"Wow kid that's deep for a person your age." Qrow commented.

"Ya but i've been thinking on this since I accepted."

"Ya well don't lose faith in your friends so fast kid."

"I'm not losing faith i'm stating what I believe as fact." Ruby said standing. "Good night uncle Qrow." Ruby entered the school leaving Qrow by himself.

"Goodnight kiddo, I wish it wasn't you." Qrow said with some sadness in his voice.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **A/N; Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this even though it is a little all over the place in certain parts. Well if this gets enough support then I will continue but this was just an idea I came up with out of nowhere. Welp anywho I will see you all in the next chapter… hopefully.**


End file.
